Lin’La’Se
Lin’La’Se is a sovereign nation devoted almost entirely to the Linshi Monks who believe that the Lin’La’Se Nebula is a gateway for their god, Lin’La’Se. In lieu of piercing the nebula, the Linshi attempt to commune with their god by shaping their bodies and minds through martial arts and have named their government in honor of their deity. Lin’La’Se is a generally peaceful government, welcoming all who seek enlightenment into its borders. However, they are fierce warriors when provoked and won’t hesitate to defend themselves from hostile forces. =Culture= Lin’La’Se has a very open culture, willing to share their knowledge and worldview with any who come asking so long as those outsiders respect their beliefs. For this reason, although Lin are the most numerous race represented by the government, there are also settlements belonging to a number of other races too. These settlements are almost always dedicated to the religion of Linshi. Linshi The Linshi are an order of monks that practice the Lin religion. They are the leaders and guardians of Lin’La’Se. They preach that a strong body and mind is the only way to achieve the inner-peace necessary to speak with the god Lin’La’Se. To facilitate this, they have developed their own style of martial arts that they practice as a way of mediation. The key to Linshi combat is anticipating what an opponent will do before they do it. Only those with telepathic abilities are able to fully master this martial art as it incorporates telepathy with the art of reading body language to give the monks an air of clairvoyance. The greatest masters can make it seem as though their fight has been staged by the way they can masterfully outmaneuver their enemies. The Linshi is an open society, so along with Lin, there are members of other races as well. Although they don’t require outsiders to be telepaths to become a Linshi, only those who do have the gift have any hope of rising to the highest levels within the organization. The Linshi are also known for sending emissaries out into the galaxy to preach the word of Lin’La’Se. These emissaries typically use their telepathy to judge whether someone is willing to listen to them or not, giving them a very high recruiting rate. The God Lin’La’Se The god Lin’La’Se is often visualized in Lin culture as an enormous bird. His likeness can be seen everywhere on the planet, from the official emblem of Lin’La’Se to the smallest adornments worn by the monks. It is taught by the Linshi that once the veil of the Lin’La’Se Nebula is pieced, Lin’La’Se will guide them to a new galaxy that will be filled with wonders beyond comprehension. Trade Lin’La’Se welcomes trade with anyone who comes to their world as long as they don’t try to deceive them. With such a high ratio of telepaths on the planet, very few are foolish enough to attempt such deception. Cultural/Distinctive Exports In addition to the Linshi Monks that spread their religion throughout the galaxy, Lin’La’Se has a few other notable exports. Their starfighter technology is some of the most advanced in the galaxy. The Lin see starfighters as one of the ultimate forms of personally communing with the god Lin’La’Se and so have divested a serious focus on developing the best craft they can to impress him. Lin’La’Se is also known for its advanced sensor technologies since they are continually trying to improve them to peer inside the Lin’La’Se Nebula. Imports Lin’La’Se generally imports weapons technology to make sure they’re well defended since they are not geared towards creating tools of war. In particular, they import clean weapons (ones that won’t continue to harm the environment after being used) as they don’t have the proper infrastructure to develop their own and keep pace with modern manufacturers. Otherwise, Lin’La’Se is very self-sufficient since they avoid ostentatious lifestyles and military conquests. Military Lin’La’Se doesn’t have a formal military, instead the Linshi monks are considered the first and last line of defense against incursions from other powers. In addition to their formidable hand-to-hand fighting skills, the Linshi are also excellent pilots, focusing largely on starfighter craft. Lin’La’Se's capital ships are generally built to hold several squadrons of fighters and don’t tend to be very powerful on their own, with their largest class maxing out at 500 meters. However, they work extremely well in conjunction with their starfighters, enabling them to take on ships that would ordinarily be out of their class. Navy Capital Ships *''Raptor''-class Battlecruisers *''Ascension''-class Carriers *''Eagle''-class Pickets Small Craft *''Chosen''-class Fighters *''Chosen''-class Bombers *''Falcon''-class Scouts Army The Linshi Monks comprise a large percentage of the population of Lin’La’Se. There are some 200 million people who are an active part of the Linshi on Lin’La alone however they lack the means for rapid mobilization. They rely instead on dividing up their territories into protectorates, the Linshi Monks within those protectorates are then tasked with guarding it inside their own borders. The only exception are the naval forces of Lin’La’Se, which are not beholden to any one protectorate and act for the good of everyone within Lin’La’Se’s borders. Category:LinshiCategory:Halomek